


Hey, miss na kita. (Baby, hindi ko na kaya)

by eksoelatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Sex Toys, Smut, bastos, patawarin niyo ako, sobrang kalat neto
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksoelatte/pseuds/eksoelatte
Summary: miss na ni baekhyun si chanyeol, kaya naman salamat kay jongdae dahil naisipan nitong i-video call si chanyeol para sabihing mag lalaro siyalalaruin niya ang kanyang sariliat manonood lang si chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 24





	Hey, miss na kita. (Baby, hindi ko na kaya)

**Author's Note:**

> okokokok this is gonna be my first fic(?) wow writer ka gHorl skksks I'm a puta for smut feeling ko nabasa ko na lahat ng bastos dito kaya naisipan ko na talaga gumawa anddd kunyari nalang chanbaek day pa since ginawa ko talaga 'to para sa araw na iyon pero hindi ko na-post kaya ayan na.
> 
> anyways fuckk sana magustuhan niyo 'to, tell me your thoughts follow niyo ako sa aking fucking twitter acc (@eksoelatte din ang username!) makipagkwentuhan kayo sakin my dms are always open!!!
> 
> grammatical errors are present, sorry wala na akong time mag edit huhu 
> 
> so ayun na nga let's start po opo.
> 
> ENJOY!

kagigising lang ni baekhyun at nakaupo ito ngayon sa sofa at nakasimangot dahil naiinis siya at wala nanamang chanyeol ang nakayakap sakanya paggising niya, miss na miss na niya talaga ang boyfriend niyang si chanyeol, sinusubukan niya itong tawagan kanina pa pero wala, mukang busy pa. _baka nasa meeting pa._

"Nakakainis dalawang linggo palang naman pero miss ko na talaga siya nakakainis" halos pasigaw na sabi nito habang nakakunot noo pa at parang maiiyak na, _ang drama_.

Dalawang linggo. dalawang linggo nang wala si chanyeol sa bahay nila, they've been living together for 3 years, tatlong buwan matapos sagutin ni baekhyun si chanyeol napagpasyahan na nilang tumira nang magkasama. His boyfriend is managing their family business, it's been a year na din simula nang mapasa ng ama ni chanyeol ang posisyon sa anak nito. _ceo,_ bagay na bagay at sobrang reponsable din naman ni chanyeol, syempre he needs to prove to everyone na hindi nagkamali ang tatay niya sa pagpasa ng posisyon nito. he deserves it.

pero minsan naiinis din si chanyeol hindi kasi maiiwasan ang mga pagkakataon na kailangan pang lumipad sa ibang bansa para lang sa mga meetings o iba pang business related stuffs. medyo hassle.

kagaya na lamang ngayon, dalawang linggo of no chanyeol means dalawang linggo din magtitiis si baekhyun na walang sex.

sinubukan ulit nitong tawagan ang boyfriend niya pero wala parin, sa inis neto pinili nalang niyang tawagan ang kaibigan na si jongdae para naman mawala ang init ng ulo niya. stress na stress na akala mo naman ilang buwan na niyang hindi nakakasama ang jowa. nag iinarte.

"jongdae nakakainis kase miss ko na talaga siya, alam kong clingy pero fuck I miss him" sobrang arteng sabi nito sa kaibigan, "alam mo ikaw tinawagan mo nanaman ako para ngumawa ah" naiinis si jongdae kasi para namang baby 'to kung makapag reklamo, well ang laging sagot ni baekhyun d'yan ay oo, baby siya. baby ni chanyeol.

"ano ba dae focus tayo, miss ko na jowa ko okay? gusto ko na siya i-hug, i-kiss, i-cuddle--" "gusto mo na makantot" sabi ni jongdae na hindi na pinatapos pa ang isa dahil ano ba alam na niya _tigang na 'to_

"exactly" walang pag-aalinlangang sagot nito

napabuntong hininga nalang si jongdae sa kabilang linya atsaka sinabi ang matagal na niyang naiisip simula nung unang araw na istorbohin siya ng kaibigan at mag-sisisigaw sa phone kung gaano na niya kamiss ang jowa niyang nasa ibang bansa sa ngayon.

"bat di mo subukang maglaro" kunot noong sumagot ang isa "putangina ka, ano ako bata?"

tumawa si jongdae bago sabihing "may ibibigay ako sa'yong link i-check mo, shop yon mamili ka ng laruan na gusto mo, sige na babye na istorbo ka sana aware ka" naguguluhan man pero agad na pinuntahan ni baekhyun ang link nang makita niyang nasend na ito ni jongdae sakanya thru messenger at agad itong namula nang marealize niya kung ano ang mga ibinebenta sa online shop na iyon.

_sex toys_

_putangina ka jongdae_ pero parang gusto niya, gusto niyang maranasan maglaro gamit ang mga iyon, feeling ni baekhyun wala siya sa katinuan kasi agad itong nagpurchase ng mga sex toys na sa tingin niya ay masasatisfy siya habang wala ang boyfriend niya. _bumili siya ng dalawa_.

hapon na nang magkaroon ng oras si chanyeol para makapagusap sila ng boyfriend niya, katulad ni baekhyun, miss na miss na din ni chanyeol ang isa kung pwede lang na hindi siya sumama sa bawat business trips ginawa na niya pero hindi naman pwede 'yon dahil unang una responsibilidad niya ang mga ito.

"hey baby I miss you kumusta ka dyan?"

nagpout si baekhyun kahit na hindi ito nakikita ni chanyeol "miss na miss na kita chanyeol sobra."

"konti nalang baby, malapit naman na kami umuwi" malambing na sagot nito.

nag kwentuhan pa sila sandali hanggang sa sinabi ni chanyeol na kailangan na niyang i-end ang call dahil tinatawag na siya para sa isa nanamang meeting at syempre sad nanaman ang baby niya kaya nilambing niya muna ito sandali, no choice siya dahil baka magtampo pa ito, mahirap na, binababa na niya ang tawag pagkatapos.

kinabukasan hindi inaasahan ni baekhyun na dadating na agad ang mga binili niyang sex toys _wow ang bilis naman_. namula pa siya kasi fuck baka makita ni kuyang nag dedeliver kung ano ang inorder niya, pero agad namang nawala ang kaba niya nang makitang secured at balot na balot ang mga ito. okay safe siya.

agad itong nagtungo sa kwarto at binuksan ang mga binili niya. isang _vibrator_ at isang _butt plug_. hmm

excited na siya.

hindi na pinatagal ni baekhyun at hinubad na nito ang mga damit atska kinuha ang iphone niyang katas ng hardwork at 13th month pay para i-video call si chanyeol.

dalawang ring at agad na sinagot ni chanyeol ang tawag, kita ni baekhyun ang sobrang gwapo niyang jowa na medyo stressed na dahil sa dami ng trabaho "baby sandali lang we'll be having a meeting in an---" pero hindi na nito naituloy dahil nagsalita na agad si baekhyun "mag earphones ka" hinintay ni baekhyun na maiconnect ni chanyeol thru bluetooth ang airpods nito tsaka ulit nagsalita "maglalaro ako chanyeol, manuod ka, manuod ka lang"

panget man pakinggan pero sabik na sabik na talaga siya makantot ni chanyeol kaya bahala na wala na siyang pakealam kung may meeting pa ang jowa niya, napakunot ang noo ni chanyeol dahil ano nanamang pinagsasabi ng baby niya, si baekhyun naman ay halos maglaway na, wala pa nga pero puta ang gwapo ng jowa niya pag nakakunot ang noo nito.

inilagay niya ang phone niya sa may paanan ng kama kumuha siya ng kung ano na pwedeng pagsandalan ng cellphone niya para hindi ito matumba at doon lang napansin ni chanyeol na nakahubad ang baby niya.

ang kinis. ang sexy. ang sarap.

"b-baby anong ginagawa mo?", ngumisi lang si baekhyun. "kasalanan mo 'to eh"

tumuwad si siya sa kama nakaharap ang pwet sa camera, pinipisil ang sariling pwet tska papaluin at ibubuka para ipakita ang namumula niyang butas na ngayon ay medyo basa na. paulit-ulit niya itong ginawa.

humigpit ang hawak ni chanyeol sa phone niya. tangina normal bang tinitigasan na agad siya? may meeting pa siya pero alam niyang hindi niya mapapatigil si baekhyun sa kung ano mang binabalak nitong gawin.

"chanyeol tingnan mo oh, nami-miss ka na neto" ikinembot niya nang mabagal ang pwet niya "miss na niya ang tite mo"

isinubo ni baekhyun ang tatlong daliri niya sa kaliwang kamay habang patuloy na kinekembot nang mabagal ang bewang neto sinisigurong makikita ni chanyeol ang butas niya at pagsipsip niya sa sariling daliri.

sobrang nag eenjoy si baekhyun sa ginagawang pang-aakit sa boyfriend niya, kunot parin ang noo ni chanyeol habang matalim na nakatitig sa pwet ni baekhyun.

tangina gustong gusto niyang dilaan

ipinadaan ni baekhyun ang daliri niyang balot na balot ng laway sa butas niya pero hindi pinapasok _nang tetease,_ napakagat ito sa sariling labi dahil sa sarap at kiliti samantalang inis na inis na si chanyeol sa ginagawang pang-aasar nito.

"tangina ipasok mo, ipasok mo na yang daliri mo, uhaw na uhaw na 'yang butas mo"

napa ungol naman si baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol _galit na si chanyeol_ ang bastos talaga ng bibig ng jowa niya kapag gusto nang tumira pero hindi siya tumigil patuloy niya itong ginawa hanggang sa maramdaman niyang basang basa na ang butas niya.

agad nitong inabot ang lube at nilagyan ang butt plug pati narin ang butas niya para lalo pang dumulas

napasandal na chanyeol sa upuan niya, hingal na hingal at inis na inis

gusto niyang paluin yung matambok na pwet ng jowa niya dahil sa ginagawa nito ngayon sakanya

nagsalita ulit si baekhyun at napapikit na si chanyeol hinihimas na niya ang tite niya na ngayon ay sobrang tigas na.

"nakikita mo to" at tumawa ng bahagya si baekhyun "bumili ako ng laruan chanyeol, panoorin mo ako okay ba?" tumawa ulit ito ng nakakaloko bago sabihing "mainggit ka"

puta

sinimulang ipasok ni baekhyun ang butt plug hindi naman ito malaki parang size lang ng bola sa table tennis, napanganga ito dahil sa bagong pakiramdam.

"aaahh tingnan mo oh kinakain siya ng pwet ko"

kinembot niya ang bewang at inilapit ng kaunti ang sarili sa camera, iniinggit niya si chanyeol.

"f-fuck" kitang kita ni chanyeol kung paano higupin ng butas ng jowa niya ang laruan. _nakakabaliw_

hindi na nakatiis pa si chanyeol at tinanggal na ang belt niya sabay baba ng suot na pantalon, hindi pwedeng madumihan ang pantalon niya, wala namang papasok na empleyado sa office niya kailangan muna nila kumatok pwede naman siguro niya paalisin. bahala na.

isang nakakalokong tawa ang pinakawalan ni baekhyun dahil kitang kita niya kung paano mabaliw si chanyeol dahil sa ginagawa niya

jinakol ni chanyeol ang tite niya nang dahan-dahan habang pinapanood si baekhyun sa pagkembot ng pwet niyang may butt plug at ang maya-mayang pagpalo nito sa sariling pwet

"tangina ang sarap mo"

rinig na rinig ni chanyeol ang mga ungol ni baekhyun, "ang sarap sarap mo baekhyun"

pawis na pawis na din ang dalawa dala na din ng kalibugan na ilang araw nilang tiniis, pinaglaruan ni baekhyun ang sariling utong, pinisil-pisil at hinila hila.

_tangina. tangina. tangina._

"c-chanyeol, wait meron pa" hinihingal na sabi ni baekhyun

lumaki ang mata ni chanyeol, tangina may isa pa? nakita niya kung ano ang kinuha ng jowa niya,

_vibrator_

"tangina ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo sakin ha baekhyun" galit na sabi nito habang patuloy na jinajakol ang tite niya. "gustong-gusto na kitang kantutin, _puta ka"_

isang masarap na ungol ang pinakawalan ni baekhyun, gusto niya yun. gustong-gusto. "pero wala ka dito, kaya manood ka nalang, baby" 

agad na kunuha ni baekhyun ang vibrator at nilagyan ng lube, dahan-dahan niyang tinanggal ang butt plug pero hindi niya agad nilagay ang bagong laruan, ipinasok niya muna ang dalawang daliri.

_putangina ni baekhyun_

"tangina baekhyun nang-aasar ka ba ha?" galit na saad nito,

"ahh tangina chanyeol ang sarap ahhh" sarap na sarap si baekhyun sa ginagawang paglabas pasok ng daliri niya sa sariling butas.

"tangina isa ka talagang puta, ganyan mo ba kagustong makantot ha, masarap ba ha sumagot ka puta" hinihingal na saad ni chanyeol pinipilit na wag pumikit gusto niya makita ang lahat ng gagawin ni baekhyun.

"s-sobrang sarap po"

pagkatapos tanggalin ang daliri ipinasok ni baekhyun ang vibrator, kitang kita ni chanyeol at naiinis siya. gusto niya yung tite niya yung pumasok sa butas na yan.

ang sarap, pero mas masarap padin ang tite ni chanyeol

inabot ni baekhyun ang maliit na remote at agad na inilagay sa pinakamalakas ang laruan niya.

napasigaw naman siya sa biglaang paggalaw ng vibrator sa loob niya. "tangina chanyeol kantutin mo ako aahh ang sarap puta" binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagjakol sa tite niya "ayan sige gustong gusto mo yan, kakantutin kita" nanginginig ang mga hita ni baekhyun dahil sa mabilis na paggalaw ng laruan sa loob niya. sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam, para siyang kinikiliti sa loob, nakakabaliw pero ayaw niyang tumigil. masarap.

"sige pa!" hingal na hingal na saad nito, sarap na sarap

ang bilis ng galaw, ang sarap

"jakolin mo sarili mo" may autoridad na sabi ni chanyeol, gamit ang kanang kamay jinakol ni baekhyun ang sarili kasabay ng paggalaw ng laruan sa loob niya ramdam na ramdam nitong malapit na siyang labasan.

"masarap ba c-chanyeol? masarap ba? gustong-gusto ko isubo ang tite mo"

"gusto mo 'to?" kitang kita ni baekhyun ang galit na galit at namumulang tite ni chanyeol. naiiyak siya. sakanya yun. "o-opo, opo chanyeol gusto ko!" ngumisi si chanyeol.

pawis na pawis at naglalaway na, patuloy sa pagjakol si baekhyun rinig na rinig ang pagvibrate ng laruan pati narin ang mga masasarap na sigaw at ungol nito na tila ba hindi nakantot ng ilang taon

sarap na sarap si chanyeol sa mga ginagawa ng jowa niya pati na din sa mga ungol nito, _parang nagmamakaawa_.

"malapit na ayan na ayan na chanyeol lalabasan na ako"

isang malakas na ungol ang binitawan ni baekhyun kasabay ng paglabas ng mga tamod niya patuloy niyang jinakol ang sarili nanginginig ang mga binti niya dala ng pagiging sensitibo piniga niya ang tite niya sinigurong nailabas ang lahat ng tamod pero hindi tumigil sa panginginig ang mga binti niya. kitang-kita 'yon ni chanyeol. tangina ang sarap talaga ni baekhyun.

pinigilan ni chanyeol sumigaw dahil sa sarap, malapit na din siyang labasan.

"c-chanyeol please akin na, akin na ang tamod mo"

_putangina_

isang malalim na ungol ang pinakawalan ni chanyeol, nilabasan ito at sinigurado niyang hindi madudumihan ang damit na suot niya pati na ang pantalon niya.

hingal na tumingin si chanyeol sa cellphone niya kitang kita niya kung papaano nag slide ang vibrator mula sa butas ng boyfriend niya nahulog ito sa kama, kita ang mga katas niya na tumulo at ang masarap na butas na iwinagayway pa nito sa camera habang nakangisi.

rinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni baekhyun "masarap ba chanyeol? nagenjoy ka ba, baby?" tumawa pa ito sabay pasok ng isang daliri sa butas niya at sinipsip ito pagtapos. "uwi ka na please, kantutin mo na ako, miss ko na tite mo"

umiiling si chanyeol habang may maliit na ngiti sa labi "alam mo ba kung anong ginawa mo ngayon ha baekhyun? alam mong may meeting ako tapos gaganyan ka?"

tumawa lang ulit si baekhyun, _tuwang tuwa siya sa ginawa niya_ at kitang kita padin ni chanyeol ang bawat parte ng katawan nito.

"uuwi na ako bukas, humanda ka sakin, ang dami mong kasalanan at itabi mo lahat ng laruan mo dahil bukas gagamitin ko yan sa'yo ako naman ang maglalaro, paglalaruan kita, naiintindihan mo?" hindi agad nakasagot at napalunok nalang si baekhyun sa sinabi ng boyfriend niya _lagot siya_ "sagot" nakangisi padin si chanyeol _lagot talaga siya_ "o-okay chanyeol" lalong napangisi si chanyeol.

alam niya kung gaano na siya gustong pauwiin ni baekhyun, siya din naman miss na niya ang baby niya kaya naman kanina sinabi niya sa secretary niya na mag set ng meeting ngayong araw para matapos na ang lahat at makauwi na sila bukas. para makauwi na siya.

excited na siya

gusto na niya paluin ang matambok na pwet ni baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> nakaabot ka!!! sana nagustuhan mo, mahal ko kayo!!! ♥


End file.
